


Art of Competition

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [18]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A little competition between Black Widow and Mockingbird leaves Hawkeye the winner. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvelous Encounters [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 5





	Art of Competition

**Art of Competition(Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff/Bobbi Morse)**  
Clint Barton entered a very unique scenario. His ex-wife, Bobbi, had been sleeping with him on and off, and then his partner, Natasha, had also been sleeping with him. Nick Fury, due to either lack of caring or being a stealth troll, all teamed them up on a mission. The sparks flew in the aftermath of what was going on, when they reached the hotel room and instantly, both Bobbi and Natasha jumped him at the same time.

“I know what’s going on,” Natasha said in a matter of fact voice. “And I’m sure she’s figured it out as well.”

“So we’ve decided to see which one of us can service you better,” Bobbi said. “I think you’ll be the winner out of this one, wouldn’t you, Hawkeye?”

Privately, Clint wondered if there was any answer he could give which would not result in him not having some heat with a woman which he spent a fair amount of time with. Bobbi and Natasha had Clint out of his uniform and proceeded to worship his body. Their hot mouths worked their magic up and down his cock. Both Mockingbird and Black Widow dropped to their knees and proceeded to worship Hawkeye’s cock, their tongues licking him up and down.

The delicious cock slipped into Natasha’s mouth, who decided to set the stage of the competition. She heard the very familiar grunt of Hawkeye when he disappeared into her wet mouth. Clint grabbed the back of her head and pushed down her throat with a few more pumps.

“Damn, Nat,” Clint groaned.

Bobbi looked down at what was happening, that big fat cock jamming down Natasha’s throat. Oh, not bad, not bad at all, but she could worship those balls a little bit. Bobbi leaned down to pick up the slack and suck on Clint’s balls to make their mutual lover groan.

Natasha pulled away and switched positions with Bobbi. Bobbi leaned down and worked her mouth all the way down onto Clint’s rod. Clint pushed all the way down into her mouth. Bobbi drove her lips down the big throbbing cock of her ex-husband and slammed down into her throat with a few more pushes to drive her completely wild. It felt amazing to explore her wet mouth as he popped down into her throat to drive her into his depths. 

“Bobbi!” Clint groaned. “Right there!”

Bobbi flashed him the thumbs up while Natasha milked his balls. These two beautiful women caused Clint to become unglued. He alternated between their wet mouths, never missing a chance to drive his big fat cock into her throat. 

Instantly, Natasha caught Clint’s cock on one pass and proceeded to jerk it off until it exploded all over the beautiful faces of Bobbi and Natasha. Clint exploded like a wine bottle being uncorked and spilled blast after blast of cum down onto the faces of both of his stunning lovers. Natasha milked him all of the way until his cock squirted and finally exploded all over them. 

Natasha licked her lips and then pulled back. Bobbi and Natasha helped each other the rest of the way out of their uniforms and proceeded to make out with each other. And this put Clint in the perfect position to finger-fuck their tight pussies from behind while they made out with each other. 

Mockingbird and Black Widow turned around, on their hands and knees and ready to be fucked by Hawkeye. Hawkeye edged closer to their hot bodies, the tip of his manhood guiding against them. Clint pushed himself down into Bobbi’s hot scorching pussy from behind and she enveloped him hard.

“Never misses this guy!” Bobbi moaned.

“Of course,” Clint groaned. “And you’re not the easiest target to get right, given how tight you are.”

Bobbi let out an appreciative cry as Clint rammed his hard cock down into her pussy. All while she hovered her mouth over Natasha’s pussy to eat her out. The cries from SHIELD’s top spy only inspired Bobbi further and made her think she was doing the right thing. Her tongue edged back and forth.

The Black Widow waited for her turn, waited to strike. Waited for a chance to get Hawkeye’s big cock inside of her again. He was the most consistent of her lovers over the years, not that Natasha got too attached to anyone. That lead to a lot of problems.

Clint pulled out of Bobbi to give her a breath. He zeroed in on Natasha and guided his cock into her hot wet pussy, to drive her completely wild. Clint pushed his hands down her body and felt it up. He knew all of the trigger points on Natasha and pounded her rapidly. 

The deeper Clint pushed into Natasha, the more her snug insides soaked him with her juices. Clint pushed down and cradled her breasts to play with them. Her silken walls caressed Clint’s tool and pushed him a tiny bit further and a whole lot deeper into her.

The Black Widow came unglued for him and squirted all over the place. Hawkeye pulled out of the Black Widow and shoved his cock into Mockingbird’s pussy. He stretched her hot pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Clint squeezed her hips, her ass, and then her tits to drive her completely wild. Clint looped his fingers around Bobbi’s hair and pumped down into her body from behind. 

A lot of switching went around, with Clint moving from pussy to pussy and fucking them. Nothing had been settled, so Natasha decided to up the ante. The sultry super spy jammed her fingers into her ass and flashed Clint some wanton eyes when he rode the hell out of Bobbi’s hot slit.

“You know you want all of this.”

Clint had been only human and the chance of driving his cock into Natasha’s ass was too much to pass up. The second Clint was on top of her, Natasha flashed Bobbi a cocky smile. That smile turned into an endearment of pleasure when Clint rammed all the way into her ass and proceeded to rock it over and over.

Bobbi closed her eyes. Everyone enjoyed a risking a good look at Black Widow when leaving, so naturally, the chance to fuck her ass made this competition reach another level. However, Bobbi thought she might have this in the bag still. She leaned over and smiled.

“Look at that whore. Doesn’t she make you want to wreck her ass?”

Natasha leaned down, practically drooling all over the place as Clint rammed his cock even further and further into her ass.

“Spank her like the slut she is,” Bobbi said. “That’s it, pound her.”

Clint spanked Natasha’s wonderful ass and sent her squirting all over the place. He caught Bobbi fingering her ass out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He extracted himself from Black Widow and looked Mockingbird directly in the eye. With one more plunge, Clint Barton slammed his cock into the ass of Bobbi Morse.

Might not have that much more left in the tank, but Clint would make the most of it. He would make the most of it down to the very last stroke. Clint’s hands wrapped around her rear end and he pushed down into her, riding her asshole until it sucked him all the way into her.

“Speaking of pounding a slut in her ass. Looks like we’re going to finish together.”

Bobbi closed her ass cheeks around Clint’s throbbing rod and milked him extremely hard. They were going to finish together and she could not wait for that grand moment of climax. Clint fingered her pussy while fucking her ass. Bobbi flashed Natasha a dirty smile, but Natasha just gave her a knowing smile.

Suddenly, the force of Clint’s cum splashed into her from behind. Clint grabbed her ass and spilled his seed into her ass from behind. Clint leaned all the way and pounded her ass to ensure every last drop of cum squirted into Bobbi’s fine form. Satisfaction hit Clint as he drained his balls in his ex-wife’s delectable ass. 

Natasha waited until Clint pulled out to admire the sizable cream pie he left behind in Bobbi’s gaping ass. Then the Black Widow pounced, and proceeded to kiss and lick and suck all of the seed out of her ass that she could. Bobbi squirted from Natasha’s movement.

Mockingbird won this round, but Black Widow played the long game and played to win the war.  
 **End.**


End file.
